hammerhouseofhorrorfandomcom-20200215-history
Emile Mitterhouse
Emile Mitterhouse was an evil vampire, the cousin of Count Mitterhouse, and leader of the circus of knights. He succedded in killing virtually all of the children of his cousins killers and actually brought him back from the grave. Though he himself, was slain by the Albert Muller the same man who murdered his cousin. He was the main antagonist of Vampire Circus Fictional Character Biography Emile Mitterhouse was the leader of the circus of knights whose members were all vampires and witches.When his cousin Count Mitterhouse, also a vampire was killed by angry villagers for murdering their children. The Counts lover a witch named Anna Muller, would join forces with Emile in order to bring him back from the dead. Just before his death, the count cursed all of the villagers, declaring that they, their children and the entire town of stattel would die in order to bring him back to life. 20 years later the circus led by Emile and Anna (who had changed her appearance using magics) arrived in Stattel to fulfil the counts curse. Emile would seduce and kill the Burgemaster's (one of the counts killers) daughter, and use magics to drive him insane, which eventually led to his death. Emile would also brutally kill an entire family, the father of whom had been one of the counts killers, in his giant panther form, literally ripping them to pieces. Finally he also spread a plague throughout the village, by summoning disease ridden vampire bats who spread the plague, which killed most of the population of the village. Having more or less fulfilled the counts curse, and with only one child left to kill, the daughter of Albert Muller, the counts actual killer. The few remaining villagers attacked the circus killing all of the members in a bloody battle. Anna was killed by Emile when she sacrificed herself to save Alberts daughter, who was also her daughter. Emile would then face the villagers himself, killing many of them, he was however finally slain by Albert Muller, the same man who killed his cousin. Just before he tore Alberts throat out with his teeth killing him, Albert pulled the same stake he had used to kill Count Mitterhouse all those years ago from the counts rotting body and stabbed it through Emiles heart killing him aswell. Nevertheless Emile had succedded in fulfilling his cousins curse and Count Mitterhouse would rise from the grave, only to be slain by a man named Anton before he could cause more havoc. Powers and Abilities Emile possessed the standard powers and abilities of a vampire of his type. He had incredible strength, capable of defeating several villagers who attacked him all at once armed with crossbows and flaming torches. He also had superhuman durabilty too, capable of withstanding a blast from a double barrel shotgun and not even flinching. Emile could also summon bats and change into a giant panther. However he was vulnerable to crosses, and could be killed by a wooden stake through the heart. Though he was vulnerable to sunlight he could travel in it during the daytime only in his panther form.﻿